1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media playback apparatus and a method for providing a multimedia content using the same, and more particularly to a media playback apparatus and a method for providing a multimedia content using the same wherein a content reception information stored in a disk media is read and a connection to an external apparatus is established based on the content reception information to receive and provide the multimedia content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting service provider makes a large investment in order to provide a conventional broadcasting service. For instance, the broadcasting service provider should have a permit for broadcasting, equipments and broadcasting networks for a transmission of broadcasting signals. The broadcasting service provider should also have personnel for providing the broadcasting service.
In addition, as a transition from an analog broadcasting to a digital broadcasting is carried out, the broadcasting service provider should make more investments in order to provide the digital broadcasting.
Therefore, the conventional broadcasting service is provided by a large corporation or a public company having a large amount of funds.
Moreover, in order to provide the broadcasting service for specific users other than a general viewer, the broadcasting service provider should make a large investment.
An example of the broadcasting service for the specific users is an internal corporate broadcasting service of a corporation having a plurality of branches.
That is, the internal corporate broadcasting service is for providing the broadcasting service to workers or customers of a bank, a security corporation or a company having a plurality of divisions.
A system for providing the conventional broadcasting service comprises a configuration for creating, operating and transmitting the internal corporate broadcasting, and a configuration for receiving and providing the internal corporate broadcasting.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional system for providing an internal corporate broadcasting service.
As shown, the conventional system for providing the internal corporate broadcasting service comprises a head-end system 110 and receivers 130a and 130b. 
For instance, a headquarter has the head-end system 110 for creating, operating and transmitting the internal corporate broadcasting. Branches have the receivers 130a and 130b for receiving and providing the internal corporate broadcasting.
The receivers 130a and 130b are generally custom-made in order to receive the internal corporate broadcasting for instance, the receivers 130a and 130b 
In addition, the internal corporate broadcasting service is transmitted through a satellite network 150a or a dedicated network 150b. In order to provide the broadcasting service, a stable bandwidth should be secured. Therefore, the expensive satellite network 150a or a dedicated network 150b guaranteeing a QoS is used.
As described above, the broadcasting service provider should make the large investment in order to provide the broadcasting service for the specific users as well as the general broadcasting service.
Therefore, the broadcasting service for the specific users is employed only for some corporations.
On the other hand, an optical disk is a circular disk having thereon a data wherein an information of an audio or a video is converted into a digital code to be stored thereon. The data is read by measuring a strength of a reflective laser beam. Conventional optical disks includes a CD (Compact Disc), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) and an LD (laserdisc).
However, it is difficult to store a video data of a high capacity in the conventional optical disk as a HD (Hi-Definition) broadcasting is becoming popular. Therefore, a specification for a next generation optical disk is being developed.
A specification including a HD-DVD and a Blu-ray disk has been proposed as the next generation optical disk.
The HD-DVD follows a structure of the DVD to ensure a compatibility and also offers a definition higher than that of the DVD. The HD-DVD utilizes a blue laser having a wavelength of 405 nm instead of a red laser having a wavelength of 650 nm and has a capacity of 15 GB for a single layer disk and 30 GB for a dual layer disk.
While the Blu-ray disk uses the blue laser having the wavelength of 405 nm similar to the HD-DVD, the Blu-ray disk is advantageous over the HD-DVD in that the Blu-ray disk has the capacity of 25 GB for the single layer disk and 50 GB for the dual layer disk. Moreover, the Blu-ray disk is capable of having a quad-layer or an octa-layer wherein the capacity is expanded to 100 GB-200 GB.
Particularly, as the Blu-ray disk and the HD-DVD compliant to a specification of the next generation optical disk are popularized, an HD video is expected to be enjoyed easily, and a storage of a large amount of data is possible.
Hereinafter, a “disk storage media” refers to the next generation storage media such as the Blu-ray disk and the HD-DVD as well as the conventional storage media such as the CD, the DVD and the LD that is capable of storing a multimedia content such as the video data and an audio data. In addition, an apparatus for reading a data stored in the disk storage media is referred to as a “disk media playback apparatus”.